


run from me, baby

by donchaeds



Series: the monster and the man - helliam/willry one shots collection [3]
Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Consensual But Not Safe Or Sane, Dead Charlotte "Charlie" Emily, Depressed Henry Emily, Emotional Manipulation, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Minor Character Death, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Rough Oral Sex, William Afton | Dave Miller being a Jerk, William says "arse" because he's british and i found that funny, ah also, blowjobs but make it dramatic, crying child is referenced as "william's youngest spawn", excessive amount of swearing, he deserves no name, i talk a lot about henry's hair
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:13:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27437161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/donchaeds/pseuds/donchaeds
Summary: “Will, I don’t… I want to be with you, I want it so bad, but I need more time. I…” he swallowed. William gave him a serious, yet expecting look. “Feeling good doesn’t feel good right now. It makes me feel… guilty. I feel like I shouldn’t.”He doesn’t want to feel good?Well, that can be arranged.or. post Bite of '83 scenario, in which William gets to fuck Henry's mouth for yalls entertainment. Thank me in the comments.I mean it. You aren't getting fics if I'm not getting my ego stroked.
Relationships: William Afton | Dave Miller & Henry Emily, William Afton | Dave Miller/Henry Emily
Series: the monster and the man - helliam/willry one shots collection [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1987195
Comments: 14
Kudos: 46





	run from me, baby

“What the fuck. Did you think. You were _doing_?”

The door was shut right behind them both in a swift movement of William’s free arm, the other one gripping tightly at his son’s wrist, almost carrying him inside by tugging on it. He was seeing red. What the _fuck_ had he had in mind?

“I’m so sorry - ! Father, I’m so sorry, let me go, please”

Michael had been crying and bitching the entire ride home from the hospital. William had kept himself from striking him on his fucking face as soon as he’d seen him in the Diner wearing that stupid terrified expression as he stared at the little brother whose head he _himself_ had decided to put right inside Fredbear’s mouth. William’s youngest spawn was now in a medically induced coma in a hospital bed under an emergency surgery. While _Elizabeth_ had been –

“you are,” he started, clenching his teeth together, “a hazard to your entire family.” He let go of Michael’s wrist, violently pushing him to the ground as he did so. “I wish it had fucking been you.”

Michael was weeping in his shadow, irrationally crawling backwards on the wooden floor while staring at his father, when the doorbell rang.

William closed his eyes, trying to alleviate the terrible migraine that he was getting from furrowing his forehead so hard, and took a deep breath in.

“Go to your damn room, Michael.”

He waited for his son to stand up and rush to the stairs, never tearing his eyes off him as he stumbled to follow the instruction as soon as possible. Then, he walked to a window that faced the front yard of his house and checked the door.

**Henry.**

That nervous wreck of a man with unkept hair and eyes dark and puffy from sleep deprivation was standing at his doorstep, fidgeting and letting his tired gaze wander on the picture of William’s entire house. As if he’d never been there before.

 _Fuck_ , he was ruined. He looked like a complete mess and that was all William’s doing. He couldn’t help a smirk from striking his angry features. He was here for _him_. God, he had no idea.

He walked to the door, swinging it fully open to stand in front of his business partner. Shit, they were going to face so much trouble with the board regarding all the incidents that had occurred at their restaurants in the last two years. He mentally cringed at the thought. And that _bullshit_ investigation to find both his daughter and Henry’s daughter’s murderer. He did not need anyone messing with his stuff right now.

Henry was looking up at him, waiting in the doorframe for William to invite him in. His chestnut fringe messily fell onto his eyes, right behind the glasses, but the lack of sleep in them was clear and visible nonetheless.

“Will” the shorter man said, in a sorrowful tone. His tone was sweet, but his voice was hoarse and dry. He really hadn’t been taking the least amount of care to himself, had he?

William was going to fix that. Oh hell yeah, he was going to put him back together and keep him to himself for as long as he could. And he could, now. Now that Henry had no one but him left.

“Henry”, William replied, softly. He would have praised himself for how easily he’d slipped into his act of concerned, devastated father, if that didn’t mean thinking about the way Elizabeth had died. Those _stupid fucking children_ he had meant to use his death machines on, who had left his own daughter alone with that monstrous, marvellous creation he had conceived. _And stupid fucking Michael_ , who hadn’t been there to keep an eye on his siblings like he was –

“Please, come in.” He interrupted his train of thought, leading the way to the living room for Henry to follow him. He turned to him and set on one arm of the sofa with his knees parted, gesturing with his chin to the armchair in front of him.

Henry gave him the smallest smile, his gaze hollow, drained, as he sat down. William’s chest hurt, and it felt as good as it always did. His partner fixed his eyes on his own knees and spoke up.

“How is he?”

The taller man sighed. “He’s… bad, really bad. He’s under the knife right now.” He paused. “They told me it crunched his skull”.

“Fucking springlocks…! I can’t believe we didn’t listen when they told us about the dangerous implications of using them.”

William remembered just fine. The board was going to ban them from using those devices for their costumes and Henry had been immediately willing to comply. Thankfully, William had jumped in on time to ensure they would have provided the visitors and employees with the right instructions not to get injured. “There are rules to follow for this kind of stuff not to happen”, he replied. “It’s no one’s fault but my son’s.”

Henry raised his gaze to meet William’s angered one. “Michael? Will… he’s just a boy.”

“So is his brother.”

Fuck, he’d tried everything to avoid having his youngest son not risk the same thing that had happened to his sister. He’d made sure he never willingly decided to go near their machines, and it had been working just fine. But Michael had to go be an angsty teenager and fucking ruin everything, didn’t he?

Henry fell quiet. Conversing with William didn’t come off easy to him now, and William had been aware of that. Not after everything that had happened between them and to the both of them.

He settled for breaking the silence himself.

“How have you been?”

The shorter man drew out a dry laugh, throwing his head behind to stare at the ceiling. When it landed back on William, Henry’s voice came out wet and breathy, and both his eyes were glossy.

“Like hell, Will. I…” he shook his head. “I can’t believe I let that happen. She was just a kid, Will, who would ever want to fucking – ”

William instinctively leaned forward, taking one of Henry’s hands in his. The glistening of Henry’s first actual tear running across his cheek caught his attention, mesmerizing him.

Fuck yeah, he was going to put him back together and keep him to himself.

But first, he was going to break him even more.

He let his own gaze drop to the ground, releasing Henry’s hand just like he’d held it a second before.

“I never meant to distract you from your grieving, Henry, but…” he spoke in a low tone. He faked a pained sob. “Do you think that means he killed all of them, as well?”

He felt Henry shifting in his place, and he could easily imagine his eyes widening when he heard his soft gasp. “Fuck, Will, no, don’t… don’t say that.” Now it was Henry’s turn to closing the space and leaning in to grab William’s shaking hands. “We don’t know that. After all, there must be a reason they are just _missing_ , while Charlie…”

He couldn’t bring himself to continue. William’s hands shook even harder as Henry drew those words out, and the latter rushed to hold them more firmly in a comforting grip. Fuck, if he only knew. There was a reason Charlie had been left out in the open, and that reason was Henry himself. And William’s desire to see him absolutely fucking broken and shaking in his arms.

“Elizabeth was…” he caught himself. “She is the light of my life. Always so cheerful and witty and energetic. It hasn’t been the same ever since she was taken.”

Well, at least that wasn’t a lie.

“hush, Will, I know, I _understand_ ” Henry consoled him. “We don’t have to do this alone. I can’t believe we’ve been so damn stubborn not to be there for each other. I’m sorry,”

“Henry, it’s not your fault” William brought his gaze back on him, snapping his head up.

“No! No, it is. I got scared, when you… that time in the office. I didn’t want that to happen again. I needed to stay away from you, and I got scared. And you said some stuff that… and I understand! You were mad at me, you probably had the right to be. I don’t even know anymore, I just – ”

William listened to him as he kept rambling. He returned the soft hold of Henry’s hands in his and encouraged him to finish.

“I just miss you so much, Will” Henry exhaled, exhausted. “Please don’t leave me.”

“Henry, for God’s sake, don’t say that. Come here”, he extended both his arms at him, inviting him to join him on the sofa. He had Henry sit next to him and turned to him, taking both his hands in his left one. “Henry, look at me” he reached for his face with his free arm. Henry withdrew at the touch, instinctively, before he finally leaned into the touch and let William’s palm caress his cheek. William felt him shaking against his hand, he looked absolutely wrecked and feverish. _Touch starved much, love?_

“It doesn’t matter anymore. We have each other now. Each other and no one else” he repeated, implanting the idea in Henry’s mind. Henry nodded weakly, refusing to part from William’s palm.

William absentmindedly registered the sight of Henry’s red, chapped lips shaking. It couldn’t help but unlock a certain memory.

“Love”, he asked, tilting his head to the side in a questioning manner. He felt Henry shivering at the term of endearment. “May I kiss you?”

The man stopped for a second, pondering. But then,

“yes”

William grinned, bringing his thumb to Henry’s lips and parting them. He leaned in and crashed his own onto Henry’s, finally, fucking _finally_ savouring their softness. This was going to be so good.

He carded his hand through Henry’s fringe, messing it up even more than it already was and eating up his partner’s soft whimpers as they were released. He forced himself to slow down, drag it out as much as possible, or else it wouldn’t work. He let his right hand slowly carry is way down Henry’s face, to the back of his neck, and fixed it there, holding lightly.

Henry whimpered; William took the chance to push his tongue deeper between the man’s lips and inside his mouth. Henry moaned. William smirked against his lips. He placed his left hand on Henry’s soft thigh and finally parted from him, smiling sickeningly sweetly.

His partner opened his eyes, panting. “You are so good at kissing, how is it you are so – ”

“And you are so loud, baby. Where did you get all that voice from? It was wrecked ten minutes ago.”

William perceived Henry’s mind drifting away for an instant, probably reminding itself of the way he’d been treating himself in the past few weeks. Likely of the _reason_ _why_ he’d been doing so.

“Will, I don’t… I want to be with you, I want it so bad, but I need more time. I…” he swallowed. William gave him a serious, yet expecting look. “Feeling good doesn’t feel good right now. It makes me feel… guilty. I feel like I shouldn’t.”

_He doesn’t want to feel good?_

_Well, that can be arranged._

“How about you don’t, then, Henry?” he asked, slightly tightening the grip he had on Henry’s shoulder. “You don’t have to feel good if you don’t want to.”

Henry stared at him, puzzled.

“But I do think you owe _me_ the right to.”

He let his gaze drop to Henry's red, wet lips once more, making sure the man noticed the motion of his eyes before they fell back on Henry's. His boy looked betrayed, all facial features tensing in understanding. He let out a soft chuckle, as his pupils drifted to the side and his cheeks painted the slightest shade of pink. "You did say you were going to, last time."

William smirked. Clever boy.

He reached for his cheekbone, softly brushing his knuckles against the tinted skin, and Henry instantly leaned in, fluttering his eyes closed, only to widen them abruptly when he felt William breaking the touch and swiftly standing up from the couch. Some part of him expected him to leave with no explanation, marching his way to the doorframe and never turning back. William didn't, though. Instead, he turned around to face the confused man once more and looked at him expectantly.

"Uhm, Will?"

"Stand up baby, come on", he raised his eyebrows at him playfully. Henry did, ever so quietly, staring right back at his partner with a dumbfounded expression, his lips slightly parted as if ready to form whatever question he came up with first.

He didn't need to ask for shit, of course, because William already had both his hands on Henry's shoulders and was pushing him down impatiently. The latter's eyes widened, cheeks flushing an even redder colour that William's gaze took in immediately. "Wait, what - here?"

"Here and now, Henry, what's not clicking?"

Henry eyed the stairs that he could see from the open door. "But... Michael is upstairs! What if he - "

"Then that will be the very last thing he does. Get on your fucking knees, baby."  
And as he said that, he applied all of his strength on Henry's shoulders and had him hitting the ground before him. Oh. Fuck. _Yes_.  
He carded his fingers through Henry's unkept locks and tugged at them a couple times, earning from Henry a strained " _ah_ \- !" that had his blood boiling.

"You are all fucking mine, aren't you?" He pulled at his roots once more, rolling his head all the way backwards. He felt himself shaking when Henry moaned once more, parting his mouth wide open for him to fill.

William hissed, snapping his eyes shut and back open to abruptly grab Henry's chin in his hands and forcing it up. "Aren't you, darling?"

The shorter man returned his look.  
"yes, Will" he whispered weakly. "Always have been"

The man in purple grinned. "I know you are. Go on, take what's yours."

Henry's shaking gaze fell to William's crotch, then back to his face. He received a brief nod of encouragement, and proceeded to reach for his partner's belt and clumsily unbuckle it. He eventually managed to get rid of those two layers of fabric and finally, fucking _finally_ freeing William's cock and taking it in his hand. He experimentally drew it along it, raising a questioning look at the man standing in front of him. He looked so damn pretty it felt unreal.

William clenched his teeth together, bringing a hand to Henry's lips and slowly caressing them with his thumb. He could already feel himself pushing past those pink plump lines and fucking his way to Henry's throat. The man began stroking William, ever so slowly, seeking constant reassurance in his eyes. When he was met by a pleasured yet stern look, he finally gained the motivation to lean in and press his lips against his head.

"Shit, yeah, Henry - fuck. Take it. I know you can do it."

Henry did. He secured his mouth around the tip of William's cock and hollowed his cheeks, blowing him and stroking him with one of his hands. William pushed his bangs out of the way, wanting to see his eyes more than ever, and found himself taken aback by their serious, focused expression. Henry looked no different than he did when fulfilling a work task, blocking all unnecessary emotions and information away to do what he was supposed to. And, well, William should have been feeling pleased by the effort, but... That just wouldn't fucking do.

He pulled at Henry's hair once again, earning the sound of a wet "pop" and a broken moan.

Henry’s eyes fluttered open, snapping back on William’s face.

“Did I – have I done something wrong?”

“No, love, you’re doing perfect” William smiled at him, reassuringly. “Just wanted to look at how hot you are.”

He softened the grip he had on Henry’s hair, washing him go scarlet at his words. “Go on, I’m not going to stop you again.”

So Henry did, tentatively. He brought his mouth back on William and began sucking around halfway through his length, just like he’d been doing before he was interrupted. And he did try to get back to his headspace, the one in which he was just doing what he was supposed to, but the praise had gotten through him and he found himself more invested than he wanted to be. His partner stood firm on the ground in front of him, hand still in his hair, doing nothing besides letting out a soft pant every now and then. Henry hollowed his cheeks around him, earning a deaf gasp from William, and found himself moaning at the sound.

“Fuck, you little minx. So willing to be good for me”, he panted. “You are such a good whore, Henry. Doing this all for me and nothing in return.” He carded his fingers through Henry’s locks, pushing him closer, slightly so. Henry’s lips were pressed flush against his own hand, the one wrapped around the base of William’s cock, while his eyelashes fell shut on his red tinted cheekbones, trembling at his every word.

William grinned, tugging at the locks intertwined with his fingers, panting when Henry curled his tongue around him and swallowed him down. “Wish I could fuck you now, baby, shit”, he said.

“It’s been way too long since I last pounded into your sweet arse. I could make it so good for you.”

He noticed Henry’s shortened breath, the one he let out as soon as he finished his suggestion, so he kept on talking. “I bet you miss it just as much. My cock up inside you, don’t you, darling?”

And Henry – God, sweet flustered Henry – let out the most sinful moan William had ever heard. One that travelled all the way out of Henry’s core to his trembling, shaking lips and straight to William’s cock. That was the last fucking drop. William narrowed his eyes and pulled at Henry’s hair, tearing him off completely, to Henry’s shaken surprise.

He was completely dishevelled. The taller man carded his free hand through his own curls, panting, making a point to give Henry a concerned, somewhat stern look the whole time.

“Jesus, Henry. We shouldn’t have done this.” He received a confused look, one that he was quick to dissipate. “It’s my fault, you said you weren’t ready and I pushed you. You said feeling good would make you feel bad afterwards and you are clearly enjoying this more than we planned you to. We should stop.”

Henry’s eyes darkened and dropped to the ground. That was true, he had been moaning and enjoying this way more than he wanted himself to. And he didn’t want himself to moan and enjoy this at all. He felt gross. And delusional, god, were his eyes beginning to sting?

And William – oh, he’d been so sweet and sensible, realizing what was happening was going to hurt Henry afterwards and suggesting they stopped altogether. He was giving him this concerned look and waiting for him to agree and admit it was better for them not to keep on doing this.

“But… Will, you didn’t even get to – and it’s not your fault! I agreed to this, I wanted you to feel good, I just didn’t expect me to…” he gestured vaguely at himself, not really making any point.

“Henry, baby, it is. I inadvertently started talking and telling you stuff that turned you on. I am really sorry, I guess it’s just second nature for me to try and take care of your pleasure as well. I was inconsiderate." 

William exhaled deeply. Henry fervently shook his head. “Then…”, he began. “Then don’t be. Stop taking care of me, William, I came here for you. You need this. Take what you need. Use me, I don’t care. Here.” He took both of William’s hands into his and placed them on the back of his own head, securing them there before dropping his arms to his thighs. “Fuck my mouth. I don’t care.” His eyes were basically red and threatening to spill any moment. “I need this, please, Will. Stop taking care of me.”

He let his gaze rest on the ground, adverting it from William’s pitied one, and the latter took the chance he was given to drop the damn act and smirk at himself, blue eyes glinting at the display he was given.

He tightened the grip of his hands in Henry’s hair and leveraged on it to have Henry’s head roll up. Then, he lifted his right hand from where it had been placed, gave the other man a soft caress and went to grab at his own erection, pumping it a few times.

He felt Henry’s shaking eyes on him.

“Open up”, he ordered. He made a point to sound a bit reluctant in his display of sternness, but he didn’t really put much effort into it. This was taking so fucking long. He inhaled sharply when Henry parted his sinful lips and rolled his tongue out for William to use.

With a swift movement of his left arm, he got his partner to lean forward and take the head of his cock in his mouth. He put his right hand back on Henry’s head to join the left one, and pushed it forward against him.

His cock slipped halfway through Henry’s mouth easily, cheeks immediately being sucked in to hug William’s length in their warmth. He felt his body shiver. Henry’s mouth had always been so fucking good. He grinned, then snapped his hips forward, keeping his partner’s head in place.

Henry made a gagging noise, his eyes falling shut in surprise and pain. William said nothing, simply pressed his face closer against him, insistently, repeatedly, as if annoyed it wouldn’t slide all the way around him swiftly, while Henry kept letting out pained, muffled sounds every time the insides of his mouth were further violated. He was having trouble breathing, short, quickened intakes of air being obstructed by William’s lower abdomen pressing right against his forehead.

“Shit”, the taller man groaned, pushing the back of Henry’s neck forward once more, finally managing to get Henry’s lips to wrap around the base of his length. “Fuck, yes.”

Henry’s body was rebelling against him, convulsing every few seconds of being forced around William without moving. Henry kept his eyes shut tightly, though, desperate to please and ignore – better, _fight_ his own needs. His hands kept twitching in his lap, but he forced them to stay still and comply.

 _This was going to be so fucking good_.

William slowly drew his hips all the way back and out, keeping Henry’s head still in its place. He waited for his partner to take a deep, shaking breath from his nose and cough around the head of his cock, and then he slid right back in, this time finding almost no resistance aside from the tightness of Henry’s warm, sweet throat. He rolled his own head back, glancing at the ceiling, chuckling to himself in a feeling of pure, liquid ecstasy. He absentmindedly repeated the process one, two, three times, ever so slowly yet sharply, keeping Henry’s face _right there_ and making it so his hips were the only thing moving. Using him like a fucking hole, except this particular hole had a mental sanity he had the chance to shatter and was, well, exceptionally pretty.

Henry kept shaking around him, the walls of his throat convulsing so nicely and milking precum out of him every single time he hit them. The more William fucked through them, the sloppier it all became, Henry giving up the control he had on his muscles and loosening his jaw and cheeks for William to have his way with him. Well, that wouldn’t do. William tightened the fingers of his left hand around Henry’s hair and freed his right one to bring him to the wrecked man’s face. He pushed his thumb and index finger to each side of his face and pushed his cheeks together, forcing him to hollow them around his cock and keeping them “just like that, Henry. Good.”

Henry was squirming before him, fighting every urge to back down and withdraw from William’s touch and pulls and stabs of his hips. He fluttered his eyes open for reassurance, when he had felt that hand on his cheeks, and exhaled from his nose when William nodded appraisingly at him. There were small, light tears at the corners of his eyes, as well as stuck in his eyelashes, most of them generated from the pain he was willingly submitting his body to.

He rose his gaze at William when the familiar, yet abrupt sound of a phone ringing reached his ears, relaxing when the taller man stroked his hair reassuringly and dismissed the problem. “My son will take it”, he commented drily, right before snapping his hips forward and impaling Henry’s face on his length once again. Fuck, he felt so close to coming, when –

A scream, a horrified one, from upstairs.

William rolled his eyes. What the fuck ever. He prepared to bury himself in Henry’s throat once more when he suddenly felt a pair of hands pressing against his hips and willing him to tear himself away. Actually managing to. Henry coughed, keeping him away, eyes widened. “Will, Michael. We should go check on him, did you hear that, we have to – ”

“Later. Get back down.” William replied harshly. That fucking brat was not going to ruin this for him. He tugged at Henry’s hair and forced him closer to his cock, urging to get back inside of him, but eventually met with his partner’s insistent resistance. “No! Didn’t you hear that? He sounded in so much pain, we got to – ”

He kept on rambling, and William had to recognize he was projecting his own regrets with the whole Charlotte deal onto his pain of a son. He huffed, enraged, and opened his mouth to reply.

“No.”

William stepped closer to Henry, grabbed him by the hair and forced his head back, stuffing his cock inside of his open, gasping mouth before he tried to add anything. He buried himself to the hilt, grazing increasingly hard against the back of Henry’s throat with every move of his hips. _Shit. Yeah._

Henry’s hands were still both pushing at the sides of his waistline, struggling and pushing to get William off him, but to no fucking avail. He was still so weak, after all, and he’d been starving himself for several weeks. That feeling of absolute power, the power that came from being stronger and imposing and unescapable, the same that he’d felt when he’d taken lives and ruined people, he felt it now, with Henry’s widened eyes burning on his skin and his body trembling and shaking and squirming all around him. He brought both his hands behind Henry’s skull, keeping his face flush against his lower abdomen, twitching inside his mouth’s insides and feeling it gag around him until he became too weak to even fight back. And then, only _then_ , he managed to come and empty himself down his throat, panting blissfully as Henry swallowed and gasped for air.

He withdrew himself from Henry’s mouth, lazily zipping his trousers back and fixing his belt. Henry’s face had fallen downwards, facing the floor in a shocked, drained expression. William softly reached for his cheek, skin warm and feverish, and stroked it with his thumb in a sweet motion.

“You have been so good, Henry. Thank you.” He spoke up, ever so tenderly. “Let’s go see what Michael needs.”

Henry nodded weakly, avoidant of William’s gaze on him, and accepted his hand to be lifted from the ground and to his feet.

Only, Michael was at the top of the stairway, hugging his knees, with his brother’s plush toy under one arm and the phone in his other, sobbing uncontrollably.

**Author's Note:**

> me writing this: I'm gonna write a blowjob that is so dramatic


End file.
